I was Born to Make You Happy
by Katalinia
Summary: Songfic number two. This one is Takari, but I wrote it before Ken became good. I'm gonna have to write Kekari, now. There a cute couple too. But, anyways, enjoy!


I was Born to Make you Happy  
By: Katalinia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I don't own I was Born to Make you Happy, which is by Britney Spears. I do, however, own this story.  
  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Carrie was late. She was supposed to meet Tai, her brother, 5 minutes ago. Know him, he's gonna think I was kidnapped or something. Oh, why did my alarm clock have to break today?  
I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinkin' 'bout the times that we've been through  
Oh, my love  
T.K. was taking a little walk through the park. I wish mom and dad would make their minds up. This whole 'Lets get re-married' and then getting in another dumb fight is hard on him, and probably worse on me.  
Just then, Tai came jogging up to him. "Hey, T.K.. Have you seen Carrie around?"  
"No. Why?"  
"'Cause she was supposed to meet me 5 minutes ago. I guess that clock of hers broke again. She'd probably like a new one."  
"Yeah, she probably would."  
"Gotta go now. I'm not supposed to meet her here. I just thought she might've come this way. See ya!"  
"Yeah. See ya!" Hope Carrie's okay.  
I'm lookin' at a picture in my hand  
Tryin' my best to understand  
Carrie was almost at the park. Unfortunately for her, she (literally) ran into someone. Someone named Ken Itanogi.  
"Hey! You should watch where you're going."  
"Gomenasi! I'm just in such a hurry. I'm really sorry."  
Then Ken got a good look at who crashed into him. And did a little double take.  
She's kind of cute. Iie, she's very cute. But I'd better get that thought out of my head. Perfect humans don't feel piety emotions.  
"I'll let you off this time. Just start watching where you're going."  
"I will. And thank you!" Carrie said, going around him and running off. Ken decided to follow. After all, you don't let a good catch run off without getting their phone number.  
I really wanna know what we did wrong  
With a love that felt so strong  
"TAI!" Carrie shouted to brother.  
"Hey, Carrie! I was starting to get worried. You're usually not late. What happened?"  
"My clock broke. It's stuck at 4:30."  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right  
T.K. had seen Carrie, and was watching from a safe distance, behind the trees 30 ft. away. Oh, why does she have to be so cute, and why do I have to have a crush on her, and I wish she had a crush on me, too. Matt's right. Life's not always very fair. Unless he's on a date with Sora.  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Ken was watching from a safer distance then T.K., 50 ft. away behind some bushes. Here I am, the future ruler of the Digital World, hiding behind some bushes wanting to ask a girl out. This is pathetic.  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Tai looked over to where T.K. was hiding and called "Hey, T.K.! Come over here! You don't have ta hide behind trees, we're not gonna bite or anything!"  
Since he knew he had been found he came out, and didn't fail to notice that Carrie was looking at him, with a little red in her checks. Wow. She looks even cuter blushing. T.K. then gave himself a mental kick in the rear. Don't think like that, T.K.! She doesn't even like you! Don't get your hopes up like this!  
While T.K. thought this, Carrie thought Was T.K. hiding back there watching me? Does he even like me that much?   
And Ken was thinking So, I've got some competition, huh? Then he gives himself a hard mental kick in the rear and mentally punched himself in the eye. KEN! You are the Digimon Emperor! You do NOT have crushes on weak, powerless, whiney girls! But none of this is stopping me from having a crush on her.  
And Tai is thinking Maybe I should leave Carrie and T.K. alone. They obviously like each other, but T.K. won't admit it and Carrie's to shy. I think I will leave them alone.  
"Hey, Carrie."  
"Yeah, Tai?"  
"Ano, I just remembered something I had to do. Here are the movie tickets. Why don't you and T.K. go? I know how much you wanted to see this one."  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don' know how to live with out your love  
I was born to make you happy  
T.K. point of view  
Did Tai just do what I think he did?  
"You mean it, Tai? I'd love to! T.K., didn't you want to see this one, too?"  
Yup, he did. And I did want to see this movie, and it'd be great to go with Carrie, so I guess I'll say: "Sure. That movie sounded really cool."  
"Yeah! C'mon, T.K.! We don't wanna be late! See ya later, Tai!"  
"See you guys! Have fun!"  
Ken's point of view  
Did he just do what I think he did? *authoress: LOL!*  
"You mean it, Tai? I'd love to! T.K., didn't you want to see this one, too?"  
Yup, he did. What does hat-boy have that I don't? I know that I'm smarter, I'm positive I can play soccer better, and I'm definitely cuter. What could she possibly see in him? I think I'll follow.   
I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I better give it up and carry on  
Carrie's point of view  
Wow! I don't believe it! T.K.'s coming to the movies with me! Maybe he does like me. Or maybe he just wants a free movie. No, T.K. isn't like that. If we didn't already have the tickets, he'd pay his way. I know it.   
Oh, my love  
Cause livin' in a dream of you and me  
Is not the way my life should be  
I don' wanna cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do  
So Carrie and T.K. went to the movies. They had a good time, too. They ate dinner at the theater, and Carrie was right, he paid his way. During the movie, T.K.'s had 'slipped' over Carrie's, who had no problem with that.  
The whole time, Ken followed them, getting more and more jealous of T.K. He was so jealous, that he decided to 'bump' into Carrie on their way out of the theater.  
If only you were here to tonight  
I know that we could make it right  
"Opps! Gomen! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Ken 'apologized' to Carrie for 'bumping' into her.  
"That's okay. Hey, aren't you that kid I bumped into on my way to the park?"  
"Yes, I guess I am. My name is Ken, and I really am sorry. Please, allow me to make it up to you. I'd be more then happy to buy you an ice cream or something."  
T.K. was about to say something, but Carrie spook up first. "That's okay. I'm here on kind of a date. Maybe some other time. C'mon, T.K. Lets go for a walk in the park or something. See you latter, Ken!"  
T.K., after Carrie said this, thought Kind of a date? I wonder if that means...  
While T.K. thought this, Ken thought WHAT! SHE TURNED ME DOWN FOR THAT STUPID BRAT! HOW COULD SHE! ANY OTHER GIRL IN THIS DUMB CITY WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH ME! WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY HAVE THAT I DON'T?  
Ken went home to ponder this question, but he eventually forgot about it, 'cus he had more...pressing...matters to attend to. *authoress: That and I decided to write him outa my story. I still gotta get to the romantic stuff, and I'm sick of him shadowing. ^_^*  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Carrie and T.K. had gotten to the park. Both of them were thinking about what Carrie had said about their 'kind of date' date.  
T.K.'s point of view  
She called it a kind of date. Maybe that means she likes me. Or maybe she was just trying to dump that guy. Gods, he putting it on heavy. I should have told him off faster.  
Carrie's point of view  
I called it a kind of date. Does that mean I like T.K.? What am I saying? Of course I like him. He's just so cute. How could I not like him, especially since I've known him for so long.   
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
"Ano...T.K.?"  
"Hoy, Carrie?"  
"Ummm, about what I said earlier..."  
"I wanted to talk to you about that, too. But you can go first."  
"No, you. Hotangi?"  
How can I say no to that look?  
"Well, okay. Ummmmm, you know how you said that we were on a 'kind of date'?" He didn't wait for her to respond to that. "Well, does that mean that you...ummmmmm...that you...like...me?" The last word came out in a whisper.  
I'd do anything  
I'd give you my world   
I'd wait forever   
To be your girl  
Just call out my name  
Just call out my name  
And I will be there  
And I will be there  
Just to show you how much I care  
Well, here goes nothing. Carrie thought.  
"Yes, T.K. It does mean that I like you. I have for a really long time, too."  
"You have?" T.K. asked, really surprised by what Carrie had said.  
"Hoy." Before she could say more, though, T.K. said. "So have I, Carrie. But I always thought that you didn't feel the same or that you would reject me."  
"Yeah, me too."  
I was born to make you happy  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
T.K. put his arms around Carrie and hugged her, a hug which she returned. Then, without much warning, the kissed.  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
In the bushes, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe were hiding in the bushes behind them.  
"What did I tell you two? I knew that they liked each other." Mimi said to the other, namely Tai, and Matt.  
"Hoy, Mimi. You were right." Matt and Tai said in allusion.  
"This'll sound really bad, guys, but too bad we don't have a camera." Joe said.  
"I agree, Joe." Said Izzy. "This would make a great blackmail photo for future reference."  
"Especially with T.K." Matt added as a joke.  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
Carrie and T.K. were oblivious to this. All they knew was that the person the like a lot was hugging them, and that they had shared their first kiss together.  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
The kitty-kat that learned to speak!  
  
  
Hey ya, people! Just so you know, this is my first attempt at both a song-fic and a Digimon fic. (No, I didn't use the digimon in this fic. I just used the people characters)  
Please tell me what you think at staurncrystal009@gurlmail.com.  
Hope you liked!  
  
  
  
Katalinia  
  
One of my fav quotes: 'Dreams are necessary to life.' - Anais Nin  



End file.
